White Hair, Red Eyes
by Kaizer Xi
Summary: Danny PhantomInvader Zim crossover. I'm sorry, the story is not going to be finished properly. I'm not interested in it anymore. If anyone wants to write the final chapters for this, you are welcome to do so. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.
1. Mm, MeatyMuffin

Dib was unhappy. Very unhappy at that. This would be because he was currently in a cage dangling over a vat of acid, glowing green in the dim lab. He had been trapped in Zim's lab for almost a week now, and his appearance showed it. His cheeks were deep and sunken, and his eyes were dark and tired from both malnutrition and sleep depravation (Zim had granted him neither food nor water, and played bad polka music when he tried to sleep.) His hair was scraggly and greasy, and his eyes were dull and dark.

It was all a stupid mistake, he thought. It's all my fault.

Dib turned to the pneumatic door up the stairs left of his cage. Zim hummed a merry little tune as he skipped down the stairs, and he held a white, paper bag. He scanned his thumb on the door, and stepped in, grinning nastily at Dib, looking down at him, flaunting his self-declared superiority.

"Hey there, Dib!" he grinned in mock friendliness. "How ya doin'?"

Dib remained silent. Zim waved the sack.

"I got some food for you…you must be hungry…" he said casually, waving it in front of Dib. His eyes followed the bag like a dog offered a bit of steak. He whimpered.

"I'll let you have the bag if you do one thing."

Dib looked up, sullen. "What?"

"Declare that I am a superior being, and that you are a dirty Earth-pig."

Dib looked down. His stomach gurgled loudly. He sighed, defeated.

"You are a…superior being…" he choked.

"And" Zim smiled.

"And I…" he faltered.

"Yes?" he was almost ecstatic.

"Am a dirty…Earth-pig…" he finished, looking away; his pride in exchange for a snack.

"YES! BAHAHAHA!" Zim cackled evilly, clutching his sides. He wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh, that's a good one!"

Dib looked up. "Hey!"

"Oh, yes, I DID make a deal, didn't I?" He took the MeatyMuffin out of the bag, crumpled said bag up, and tossed it at Dib's head. He took a bite of the sandwich, cackling.

"I SAID I'd give you the bag!" he chortled, turning on hell out the door. At that moment, Dib snapped.

He tackled Zim, his hands clutching the green bastard's throat. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"ACK!" Zim deployed his mechanical spider legs, one of them reaching round and attempting to skewer Dib. With rage induced strength, he grabbed the leg and snapped it in two. With a scream, he turned the leg in his hands, and drove it into Zim's skull, between his eyes. Blindness and death was imminent.

Dib lunged for the biscuit, scarfing it down with greedy eagerness. He sobbed. For a few moments, all that could be heard was his gasps and the beeping of the machinery around him. He looked at Zim's bloody corpse, his eyes and face wet with tears.

"It's over Zim. Good-bye." And he, with such ELOQUENCE stepped over Zim's body, and into the elevator. He didn't even say anything to GIR as he walked out, shielding his eyes from the light.

When he got home, he found that his house was surrounded by moving vans. He walked in, to see his father bossing a moving man around.

"NO! You can't put the Sub-space Teleporter in the same crate as the Telespace sub-porter! IT WON'T WORK!" He explained angrily, the worker walking away and shrugging. Dib walked over to him.

"Ah, there you are son! How was school?"

"But…I was GONE FOR A WEEK! You didn't look for me at all?"

"That's nice, now go get you're sister, we're ready to leave." He said cheerily. Dib was going to say something, but saw the futility immediately. He trudged upstairs, and knocked on Gaz's door.

"Hey, Gaz! We're leaving, come on!"

Silence.

He opened the door, just a crack.

"HEY GAZ!" he screamed.

"Um…hey." She said awkwardly. He shifted his footing a bit.

"Uh, Dad says we're ready to leave."

"Okay, let me get my GS2." She said casually, reaching back into her room for a second. She resumed her silent disposition, rapidly pressing buttons on her console, going into the driveway, followed by Dib. They sat in a limousine (how sheik) paid for by professor Membrane. Dib looked out the window. "Hey, where ARE we going anyway?"

Membrane handed Dib a pamphlet. It read "WELCOME TO AMITY PARK"


	2. Introductions and Meetings

Well, I'm back writing fan fiction. I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but for plot's sake, Dib is 14, Gaz 13. This should help the whole Gaz being bi thing, if you didn't catch that. Thank you, sole reviewer on your wonderful comment. Disclaimer time: I don't own anything, so don't sue me. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, and Invader Zim & Co. belong to Mr. Vasquez. I am borrowing them both so I can do...something.

That aside, let's continue.

Danny Fenton, son to Jack Fenton, ectobiologist and scientist, wielder of strange and powerful ghostly abilities, and friend to Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, was at the time, asleep. Moreover, he was asleep in class, but do not be so quick to criticize. You too would be tired if you had spent half the night before fighting a rather persistent, and loud, ghost and sucking them into a specially designed thermos. In fact, it's an interesting story...

Danny barreled through a car window, and bounced several meters down the sidewalk. Thankfully, he was intangible for the first few seconds, so the car was unharmed for the most part. The sidewalk, however, had a few dents. The city council wouldn't be too happy.

"Yeah! Take that, young whippersnapper!" taunted his current antagonist, the ghostly snake to his mongoose for the time being. "I am Technus! Mediator of all that is mechanical and futuristic! Magician of science and circuitry! Lord of-GAH!" he was unable to finish that last sentence as Danny blasted him with a beam of ectoplasmic energy. He was then sucked up the thermos, with a wail of fury. Danny sat on the ground, panting, sweat coating his brow. Despite the fact that he was 14, Danny thought, with a bit of regret, mumbled "I'm getting too old for this..."

He flew off home, just as the rays of the morning sun crept over the horizon...

"Class!" Announced Mr lancer, teacher of our phantom hero. "We have a new student joining us."

Danny shot up, looking around and babbling in surprise. He noticed that a few people were staring at him due to this recent inanity. He quietly sunk into his seat, wishing he could disappear. (without arousing suspicion, I mean.)

"Everyone, this is..." he looked down at the form, making sure he was reading it right. "Dib Membrane. He's just moved from a few states over, and in case you were wondering, this IS the son of the renowned Professor Alex Membrane. That being said, I would suggest you all straighten up with your work, seeing that I grade on a curve. You can sit down now, Dib." he finished, smiling down at him.

"Gee, thanks...", he grimaced as he walked down the aisle, a certain Mr. Dash Baxter slapping his fist into his other hand. He plopped down in the desk adjacent to Danny. He sighed.

"Hey!" Dib looked over. Danny looked at him, smiling. "Don't worry, Dash bully's anyone smarter than a doormat."

Dib chuckled. "Thanks. That makes me feel better. I...guess." he said, not really used to getting positive attention. He pulled out his notebook, and began taking notes, as Danny fell back asleep. This school might not be so bad, he thought.

Zim sat in a large, lime green waiting room. Previously, when he first arrived, he ran around the room, arms flailing and screaming from shock. After a few minutes, however, he calmed down a bit (inaccurate, eh?) and sat, reading a magazine.

"Zim, uh...I can't pronounce this...Hey! Green boy!" A large, ghostly receptionist called from the other side. (A/N: Well, I assume he has a last name. We just can't pronounce it. Hee.)

"Eh?" he walked over to the desk. The receptionist placed her glasses on her nose, reading what looked like a giant Ipod. "Says here you're from a planet called 'Irk'. You died on Earth, though, so you'll be staying here for the first couple centuries. I-"

"WHAT? NOOO! I demand that I be placed with my own superior dead brethren! I will not spend eternity with transparent pig smellies!"

"Never said eternity, you little runt!" she sighed. "You're the one who decided to die on another planet."

"I was stabbed in the head!"

She scoffed. "Like I care. Buh-bye, now, have a nice 227 years!" she smiled, and pulled a lever. Zim plummeted down the trap door, his mechanical arms scraping pointlessly at the frictionless, puncture-proof walls. The receptionist sighed. "NEXT!"

Zim floated aimlessly through the purple and green void. Grumbling angrily.

"Arg, the NERVE of that little undead filth head...face...HEAD! Doing that to me! ME! I AM ZIM!"

"I AM TECHNUS!" Zim heard off not too far away. He propelled himself forward to find our old techno-madman writing down new things do declare loudly.

"Lord...of...things...that go...beep...and boop. Ooh, that's good!" he grinned. He looked up at Zim. Zim looked back.

"Uh, hey! I uh...kinda noticed that you like to shout your name and things too!"

Technus blinked warily. "Yes..."

"Can I join in?"

Technus thought a moment. "Eh, why not? Let's see what ya got, bubby!"

Zim cleared his throat. "Ahem. I AM ZIM! BRINGER OF DOOM AND DESTRUCTION! MASTER OF PAIN, wielder of cruelty, vengeance, and power! Fear me, or taste my mighty foot!" he screamed to the heavens, the words echoing eerily in the void. Technus clapped.

"Oh, bravo! Bravo! You know..." he shook Zim's hand. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship..."


	3. Boxes and Tutors

Well, time to write this thing. Thank you all for the kind words. It is the joy I get from seeing that people enjoy reading my work, and that in someone's eyes, I'm doing something relatively well. Once again, no such character such as Zim or Danny belong to me, they are like sugar that I borrow to make this literary pie. Now here, have another slice.

Lunch time at Casper high. For a majority of the student body, a chore to cram down the food that they, for the most part, need to make it through to when they can get to the nearest Nasty Burger to consume copious amounts of grease. Charming.

Dib, on the other hand, was used to eating corn and mayonnaise for lunch. No milk. He gleefully chewed the generic burger from the cafeteria, and chomped on the overly crisp fries. Life was good. Sam winced a bit.

"Wow, the food at your last school must have been pretty bad…"

Dib looked up at her, swallowing. "You…have no idea…" and went back to shoveling food down. A slight rumbling shook the cafeteria. Not that Dib noticed, but Danny's breath was suddenly visible. He scanned the room. With a massive crash, a familiar face plowed through the wall. He took in a ghostly breath.

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! Manipulator of all things cardboard and cubic!" he took a large television box, and hurled it at a group of cheerleaders. Dib watched as Sam, Tucker, and Danny ran off. He watched in astonishment as, though the two stood around Danny, he could still see him clear as day from where he was. A ring of white circled the teen, and before Dib's eyes, Danny was clad in black and white jumpsuit, white hair, and glowing green eyes. Dib giggled ecstatically, eyes flashing from the Box Ghost to Danny. He squealed. "OMG GHOSTS!" (Yes, he said o-m-g.)

Danny defeated our boxy friend within a minute, and sucked him into the thermos, flying off and changing back. Dib ran up to him the moment he came in. "How in the hell did you do that? That was incredible! I-GAH!" Both Sam and Tucker dragged him to the side, Danny a bit shocked, and all in all, not surprised. The kid was pretty smart anyway.

"Blah! Leggo of me!" Dib flailed from the two's grip. Danny looked around; making sure no one was listening THIS time. "So…you know already."

"That you're a ghost? Yeah. But how-"

"I'm half ghost. I got these powers from a lab accident a year ago. You, Sam, Tucker, and my sister are the only ones that know. Now, if you're going to be a friend, don't tell anyone."

"I won't, I promise." He said hurriedly. Wow, real friends.

Danny heard the first bell ring. "We'll talk after school. Come on, Lancer doesn't handle tardies like most teachers." Dib followed the three. He thought, as he walked, "This is going to be an interesting year…"

Technus looked Zim up and down. "Alright, Zimmy, if you're gonna hold your own in the Ghost Zone, you'll have to unlock what most around here call 'ghost powers'."

"Hm? MM! Eh…UH! Hm…" he muttered as he took notes.

"Uh, you don't really need to take notes…"

"Oh, these? This aren't notes, these are…breath mints!" he shoved a paper into his mouth. He swallowed in throatily, a tear dripping down his cheek. "Mm…minty…"

"Right…" Technus said awkwardly, his head tilted to the side. "Okay, first the generics; Flying. Stand on that rock over there."

Zim floated over, landing airily. Technus took the one opposite to Zim. "Okay, bubby. To fly, which is an advanced version of the gliding that you can do already, all you have to do is imagine a rope pulling you upward. Try it."

Zim closed his eyes, and immediately flew up like a rocket, slamming against a rock floating above him at about 200 feet. He plummeted down screaming a bit like this: 'AAAAAAAHHHHGGGG!" and slammed against the rock. Technus sighed. "This is going to take a while…"


	4. Ringing Clocks

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, my readers and friends (well not really.) I have just gotten over a bi-weekly length depression, filled with icky self hatred and sadness and stuff. I greatly appreciate the reviewers reviewing my story they view, and hope that you all continue to do so, for without these comments, I would cease to write, and sadness would engulf me once more, like a thick…goo-like…thingy. I own neither Dib, nor Vlad, and if I did, I would sell them to a hobo just to see what he would do with them.

Hold your breath, make a wish, and read on, little children.

Dib Membrane, if you could not guess, was beside himself with glee. Not in the literal sense, mind you, he was still, for the moment, one corporeal being. For all his life, he had wished for some proof that ghosts, aliens, or zombie mimes existed, though the latter would be just silly, he didn't REALLY believe in those. (Right…)  
Danny and Co. led Dib up to the Fenton household, over which, a large sign reading 'Fenton Works' hung blatantly. Dib rushed ahead, and was first to enter.  
"HEADS UP!"  
A large, very heavy looking metal clock fell from above, and with lethal, if not cartoony humor, clunked Dib on the head, knocking him to the ground. Jack Fenton stood on the landing above them, a hammer in one hand and a pair of mirrored goggles on his face. He grimaced. "Whoop! Sorry gang, everyone okay down there?" he called down, dashing down the stairs. Dib slowly got up, a dazed look on his face. He simply said "Where am I?"  
Danny helped him up. "You just got beaned in the head with a clock. You okay, Dib?"  
"Uh…yeah, head's a little sore though…what's you're name again?"  
"Danny?"  
"That's strange; I could have sworn your name was Timmy…"  
"No, Danny Fenton. How hard did that clock hit you?"  
He rubbed the lump on his head. "Pretty hard..."  
"I do hope you're alright, little badger…"  
Danny whipped his head to the stairs. Vlad Masters, millionaire, owner of the only other ghost portal on Earth, and one of Danny's greatest foes, known by the alias 'Vlad Plasmius'. He grinned, wearing his usual black suit and slicked back white hair. He outstretched his hand to Dib, and genial as a…genial…person.  
"Vlad Masters, pleasure to meet you. You're Alex Membranes' son aren't you?"  
"Uh, yeah. Guess I am." He shook his hand.  
"You must be just as interested in science as he is, I'm sure."  
"Actually, I've always wanted to be a paranormalist…"  
"Really now?" he smiled at Danny. "Well, I'd watch out around here. Ghosts seem to pop out all the time, eh Danny?"  
Danny scowled, eyes flickering green. "Yeah…you'd know about that too…"  
"Well, speaking of popping out of places, Alex, Jack and I were just discussing a very-  
"Oh, hello son!" Professor Membrane stepped down the stairs, followed by Jack Fenton. "We were just discussing ectobiology as compared to REGULAR biology. Very similar and very interesting. Of course, I never believed in GHOSTS before today, but I suppose seeing in believing."  
"But what about that time I showed you that ninja hamster ghost in the toilet?"  
"Oh ho, that was no ghost! Just a normal, hamster ninja. In a toilet."  
"But I-  
"Normal. Ninja. Hamster."  
"But-  
"NORMAL."  
Dib sighed. Sometimes, he wondered why he even tried.  
Danny still scowled at Vlad. "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, I was just about to say. Medea!" he called to the other room. A woman of about thirty in appearance stepped forward, smiling. She had red hair, with black highlights, braided. Her skin was pale as moonlight, and her eyes were blue like a cold winter morning, and she wore a white skirt and sleeveless top. She kissed Vlad compassionately. He turned to the group, a seemingly genuine smile on his face.  
"Medea and I are to be wed, and if it's alright with Jack, I would like Danny to be the ring bearer."


	5. Bunnies!

Hello again. Thanks, once again, for those delightful reviews, Ri2 and Johnny. Threw you all for a bit of a loop, eh? Well, I'm pleased with those responses, surprises are fun, aren't they? Well, better do this little thing, I don't know Jhonen Vasquez personally. If I did, I'm certain he wouldn't mind me using his characters for the time being. I don't know Butch Hartman on a first name basis, so I can't say what he would or wouldn't do. But, if he didn't, I'd kick him in the crotch and use them anyway, rude little rugby. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it, moreso if you can manage it, please.

Cabbage and ducks, let the fun begin.

Gir skipped down the stairs, spaghetti and uncooked meatballs piled on top of his head, sauce dripping off with every other leap. He skipped up to Zim's bloody corpse, grinning for a few seconds.

"Master! Master, come see what I made!"

His body lay there. Gir nudged him. "Come on, master, you can sleep later."

Silence.

"M-master?"

He pushed him over, Zim's head lolled, blood dripping from his forehead. Gir touched the crimson liquid. He stared at it. "M-master's brokeded..."

He kneeled next to his fallen master, oil dripping from his eyes. "Master...don't be brokeded...come back..."

"WHAT?" Danny exclaimed.

"Oh, yes," Vlad smiled. "I've realized that Jack and Maddie were made for each other, and nothing I do will ever change that." He looked into Medea's eyes. "We met a few months ago, and the moment I saw her, I knew that she was the one..." they kissed again. Danny turned away. Medea smiled airily. "The feeling was mutual, Vlad."

Danny crossed his arms. "So, why do you want me to be at your wedding?"

Vlad shook his head. "Oh, Danny, I know we've had our differences."

Danny gave him a look that could kill a moose. Vlad chuckled awkwardly. "But I really want to be your friend, Daniel. Will you come to my wedding? I won't be offended if you don't want to, I know where you'd be coming from." He extended his hand. Danny looked at it. He looked to Sam and Tuck. They both shrugged. Vlad smiled hopefully.

Danny took the hand, shaking it slowly. "Okay, I'll be the ring bearer."

"Daniel, you've no idea how happy this makes me. I'm sure you'll do perfectly next week."

"BUNNIES!" Dib screamed, his head whipping around in fear. Membrane shoved Jack aside, a look of horror on his face. "BUNNIES? That's not normal insane babble!" he pulled a hand held scanner from his coat, running it over his head. He screamed at the reading. "That blow from the clock crushed the eloquent brain into his endocrine gland! We've got to get him to the lab!"

"You can use mine!" Jack grabbed Dib, his arms flailing. They the both of them ran down the stairs, Vlad and Medea following. Maddie jogged after them. She turned to Danny and co. "Sorry, kids, but you'd better stay out of the lab while we're working. We'll call you down in a few hours."

The three of them sighed, heading up to Danny's room. It was quite a day for our teenage protagonists...


	6. Gonna catch em all cause he's

Hello, welcome to the... Bah, enough with the formalities, I don't own Dib, I don't own ghosts (it would be neat if I did though), and I write short chapters cause it adds to suspense and value of each individual chapter. That, and even I can't string together that many ideas. This one is a bit short, but I think you'll enjoy it.

Let's boogie!

It was roughly two in the morning. A dull, green glow coated the lab in eerie silence. Jack, Maddie, and Prof. Membrane sat at individual consoles, checking Dib's mental stability.

"Alex, I'm sorry for all of this." Jack groaned, sipping coffee. Membrane sighed. "No, it's not your fault. I'm just glad my son actually found some friends who like him despite his, you know...insanity."

An alarm pulsed near Maddie Fenton. It read 'Power Draw Critical', which if you couldn't tell, was bad. The lights slowly began to dim. Maddie switched a few switches, and pushed several buttons. The Fenton Portal shut off, the doors hissing open, ectoplasmic steam escaping the once green, now empty space.

"Jack, I'm turning off the Portal to give us some more power. I don't think we'll be researching much tonight anyway..." she said, somewhat disappointed in her voice.

KA-BOOM!

Outside, green explosions and flashes bombarded the windows, and small bits of plaster fell from the ceiling. Green explosions, if you were informed otherwise, are often caused by ghosts.

"CODE RED! MOVE, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Jack screamed, donning a rather impressive gun. Both Maddie and Membrane (he merely wished to observe. Cowardly crapper.) Dib lay on the cot, alone in the lab. Another explosion jostled the room. Dib's cot rolled slowly towards and into the ghost portal. Rather theatrically, he went straight into the 'ON' switch. At that moment, all hell broke loose.

"That's it, that's it, phase through the wall. There IS no wall! Just tell yourself that. THERE IS NO SPOON!"

Zim stopped in midair. "Don't you mean wall?"

Technus chuckled. "Oh. Right. Well, it WAS movie night over at Freddie's yesterday..."

"These menial tricks are mere nothings to Zim! All will bow down to my ghostly fury of pain and goo! GHOSTLY GOO!" he let loose with a barrage of green energy. But Zim didn't stop. He glowed green, and something...happened.

Technus stared. He grinned. "Oh. This is good."

Skulker smiled at his radar, a twisted, cold smile. "A new prey has arrived. Excellent."

He donned a rather lethal looking wrist gun. "The hunt is on."


	7. Ghostfire

GRAVEY! DELICIOUS GRAVEY! Hello there, my beautiful readers. Did you miss me? I'm sure you did, you wonderful crack babies. Do I seem a bit manic today? Well, good, that's what I'm aiming for. Don't you worry, the story is just starting, wonderful chaos is just sprouting from it, and soon, my lovely garden of mayhem will be in full bloom, releasing from each flower a solitary wasp to sting you all with my HIDEOUS brilliance. Just listen, you have to understand, if you are impatient for chapters, that I have a life outside this. The story is only a filter for the anger, pain, and somewhat disdainful madness that flows through me. You are leeches, slurping at the wounds of this stuck soldier I'm caring for, this story. But I must fight the battle while he heals. I'm ranting, aren't I? Oh well. I own nothing, foolish blood lackeys, so do not bother me with suing stuff. Kaizer Out. Oh, wait, I have decided to mark transitions with hyphens. -

-

Around the same time that Dib was given ghost powers, Danny sat outside his house on the stoop, and his breath became oddly cold. For those of you who know Danny better than I do, this is significant in that a ghost was approaching him, and that he would immediately shift into an ectomorphic state, or 'go ghost', and he was not disappointed. In fact, he was horrified.

The earth cracked like an egg on a frying pan, air around Danny being just as hot. From it, a fiery figure rose from the gaping crevice. She was donned with horns, bat like wings, and wore a dress of black and silver chainmail. Her skin was almost black, black as the darkest abyss, and her eyes were neon red, save for a white pupil in the center. Her nails were long, curved metallic spikes, and her teeth were sharp, almost lupine. Here hair was long, dark blue, and flowed and flapped. There was no wind.

"Oh, hell..." Danny groaned. The woman smiled, almost in a friendly manner. "Quite correct, child."

Danny fired a blast of green energy at her. She raised her arms up, and an orb of black fire engulfed her, absorbing the blast. The fire dissipated, and her eyes glowed a brighter red than the brightest flames of Hell. She opened her mouth, and with a hiss, unleashed a blast of ghostly black and green fire. Danny, unable to block in time, was engulfed with the flame, and fell to the ground, reverting to a human state. She picked him up roughly, and he hung helplessly in her grasp, eyes clenched in pain. Oddly enough, she kissed him softly on the lips, smiling. Danny stared in disbelief. The woman's eyes flickered. "So handsome for one so young. I wonder what you taste like..." she opened her mouth, showing her razor like teeth. Slowly, she brought her mouth to his neck. He whimpered in fear...

BLAM!

Maddie wielded an outrageously large blaster, and was the one who knocked the ghostly woman off of Danny, who collapsed on the ground. She blasted in repetition, screaming. "_Get your hands off my son!_"

Three of the six shots hit the ghostly black widow of sorts, as she flew off into the night. Maddie, followed by Jack and Alex, sprinted to Danny's side. He had fainted.

"Is he Okay?" Alex Membrane asked, placing his gun, size of a small toy, into it's side holster. Jack placed his thumb on Danny's wrist. He sighed in relief. "He's alive, but his heartbeat's a mile a minute."

"Well, Jack, it's understandable. He could have died." Alex rubbed the back of his head. Maddie hoisted Danny onto her shoulders. "Let's get him inside. He's burned up pretty bad. I'll get that ghost bitch for touching my Danny!" Jack blinked. Maddie rarely ever swore.

-

Dib sat up, rubbing his head. He looked into the mirror. He would have screamed, but he was certain that it would arouse attention from others. He placed his hand on the glass, staring at his image, mirrored lenses staring back. His hair, which was once jet black, was now white as snow, but the style remained the same. His trenchcoat and pants were now white as well, but his shirt was orange. The smiley face was now grey, eyes and mouth green. He stepped out of the room, and looked back, to see the ghost portal in it's place. He heard footsteps. He, without really trying, flickered back into a human status, and stood there as the three came down, Danny still unconscious.

"Dib, you're awake. Good!" Alex smiled, not that you could tell. "Is your brain Okay?"

Dib looked up. "Um...yeah, I think so."

"Well, good. Your sister just called, she's over at her friend Mandy's, she'll be back in the morning. You'd better get some sleep, you have school tomorrow. You can stay here tonight, if it's alright with Jack and Maddie."

"Oh, sure!" Maddie said. "You can have the guest room. Good night, Dib."

Dib walked upstairs. Only seconds before did he remember, despite slight amnesia, that Danny DID have ghost powers. And now...so did he.

(A/N: Anyone who cares to attempt some fan art of my fiction will be honored beyond their wildest dreams. Come on people, I deserve it.)


	8. Journeys, Training, and Moo

I demand, before reading this, that everyone go and look at Tugera's art on DeviantArt. Go, now. NOW. She was kind enough to do some fan art for my little story. If she was nice enough to do that, you will be nice enough to give her gallery a look.

Okay, we're back! I'm going to try and write something now. If you're reading this, I was able to write something and you will enjoy it. If not, I'm talking to an empty void. Meh. I own no such characters, Dib and Zim, Danny and all those little mortals. I shall soon summon the soul of Jhonen, and use him to rule the cosmos. I'd like someone to draw Medea if they can. Come on, you can do it. Until then, read.

-

Zim's lab, it was very early morning. Gir sat at the computer console, oil stains painting his metallic face. He, with unnatural efficiency, clacked away at the keys, a cord leading into his head, hooked up to his CPU. He had no one to look after him now. Zim was, for the most part, his master and caretaker. He was the reason he smiled. He was gone. It was needed to find a new master. A friend.

'_Download Complete.'_ The computer droned. Gir's eyes dimmed, then flashed and glowed a new green. The upgrade was in effect.

He stood outside on the porch, donning a homemade coat and scanning the map and tracker guide in his new memory. He flew upward, and off into the horizon. It was time to find a new master. And he knew exactly who to go to.

-

The following day was, for all aspects, normal for the teen heroes that we encompass now. Dib informed Danny about his little accident with the ghost portal, and Danny, very seriously, offered to teach him what he had learned so far about these abilities. In all honesty, he was a bit excited. He wouldn't be fighting this war alone if this worked out.

Danny and Dib, in the pale moonlight, on the roof of Danny's home, stood adjacent to each other. Danny had already gone ghost; the problem with Dib was that he didn't really know how to change back into his ghost form.

"Just focus, Dib. You kinda...have to force it out."

Dib focused, eyes closed and growling frustrated. "I'm trying..."

"Come on, Dib, you can do it!"

"_I'm trying, damnit!" _he screamed. With that little burst of frustration, a ring of light formed around his waist, and ectomorphic form was achieved. Danny smiled. "There. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Dib scowled at him. Danny chuckled weakly. However, The white ring reappeared, and Dib dropped to his knees, strangely exhausted. Danny lifted him to his feet., he himself reverting back to a human form. "Come on, you've done pretty well for just getting powers, it's getting late. I'll fly you home, we can continue tomorrow."

Dib sighed, taking Danny's hand and flying down the street. He was a bit disappointed, but what was the hurry?

-

Sadly enough, the hurry was that Zim and Technus, unknown to our heroes, had become very much stronger since their first meeting. Technus had allowed Zim to master all ghost powers that he knew of, and Zim had taught him all the Irken battle techniques that he knew. Needless to say, it was like a commando giving a shark a gun, and the shark giving the commando his teeth. Both became infinitely more dangerous, and Zim, despite his shortcomings, had very much become the feared entity of the ghost zone, due to his new power. What was this power?

Wouldn't you like to know.


	9. Clockwork Angels

Gahaha...ahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, I am so happy about today. It started rough, but things have gotten better and better. This is great news for you, because I am going to write some chapter goodness. I demand that you all go and look at Tugera's art. NOW. She has been so kind as to draw TWO bits of fan art for this delightful destructive diction I'm writing. For that, I thank her with all my heart and soul, bless that wonderful cartoonist. I don't own anything, how many times do I have to tell you? Now once you've seen Tugera's art, read. READ LIKE THE WIND!

**KA-BOOM!**

Both Jack and Maddie flew in a flurry of green slime from the ghost portal. Due to a malfunction with the transdimensional shifter, or some other made-up part that sounds scientific, the Ghost portal was, for the time being, broken. It would continue to be broken for the next week. This was, not that the elder Fenton's could see it, good. Unfortunately for Zim and Technus, this would delay their plans. To quote Technus:

"_Oh, microchips._

And to quote Zim, sadly:

"_Oh, Belgium."_

That aside, it was in fact said that Belgium was the most unpleasant curse in the universe. But we aren't talking about Zim and Technus. No, our story leads to the mysterious realms of the Ghost Zone. In which, someone familiar was watching. Just watching.

-

An old man, or rather, ghost, sat in an iron chair, gazing grimly at the portal of time in front him. His body shifted, and immediately, he was no older than seven. He sighed apathetically at the visions.

"Technus has met his new partner." the portal flickered from Technus and Zim to Danny and Dib. He smiled softly. "And the second guardian has been found."

He sighed. He wasn't paid enough for this.

Clockwork floated up, turning to the window. He sighed softly.

_'She's coming.'_

A door creaked open. Clockwork continued to look out the window.

"She's gotten out!" the woman stated sadly. Clockwork sighed. "I know."

The woman sighed, joining his side. She was a beautiful ghost. Her hair was snow white, tied in a ponytail, her eyes were a pale grey, and her skin was tanned and flawless. She wore a white simplistic gown, white sports shoes, and was donned with angelic wings, white and pure. Her look was cool and sad, like a frosted white rose, frozen in bloom, capturing her beauty, yet denying her spirit's movement; a caged dove.

"Certainly you can do something Clockwork, you're-

"The ghost of time. I know. But you know the rules."

"To Hell with the rules!" she screamed, a flame burning beneath the ice. "She's going to kill them!"

"What would you like me to do, exactly?" he said grimly. "Destroy her?"

"No, but you..."she drifted off. He was right.

"Now you see my position. Power of all time and the strings of fate bind me like a damn puppet." he rasped.

"But we've got to do something!" she pleaded. Clockwork turned to her seriously.

"No, Reina." he stated. "_You _have got to do something. You and I both know that you alone are the one who has to stop her. My hands...are tied." he said softly. Caringly. They stared into each others eyes, holding each other's hand. She sighed, smiling sadly.

"You're right." she turned to the door.

"Reina?"

She turned back. Clockwork smiled knowingly at her.

"Help them. Those children will need all the help they can get."

She nodded. "Thank you, father." And she flew into the void.

-

_Knock knock knock._

Dib swaggered down the stairs, grumbling annoyed. It was three in the morning, who in the HELL came to the door at three in the morning? He pulled the door open, rubbing his eyes.

"What in the hell do you wa-

Gir stood there, eyes drooping, his body filthy with soot and scratches.

"M...master..."

He collapsed on the porch with a deafening clank. All that could be heard was the hum of the street lights, and the sound of rain falling from the clouds above.


	10. I Loved Him

Today, I was happier than I had ever been, and that, my friends, is a rare occurrence. Imagine winning the lottery before being struck by lightening on a blue moon, twice in the same spot. Now, this is a rare and wonderful occurrence. However, I am thusly saddened in that my dear friend James, known as Kabutroid, maker of Planet Zebeth, is saddened by a family trouble. It seems someone close to him has been diagnosed with a tumor or some other form of growth. It is most likely cancerous and aggressive. It burdens me to feel the sadness of those around me, yet not joy. It is a strange fate to be a sifter for the nether emotions of those around me. But this is besides the point, I am having a good day, and I intend to enjoy it. And no medical mishap of anyone is going to ruin this joy that I feel. So, shall we continue? You all seem eager to see me continue this thing, oh the delicious suspense of you is so tasty. I do not own Dib, and I do not own Gir, but if I did, just for the heck of it, they would be put in a pornographic movie just for those of you who think he's hot. I hope the sentiment gladdens you.  
Jolly oil and butter beans, it's time to pull the tenth lever.  
-

On the television, two children danced mindlessly as a large cat strolled up to them. It meowed loudly, pulling at the boy's pant leg.

"Meow!"

The boy looked down. "What is it Cattie? You say ol' man Jenkins is locked in his barn?"

"Meow!"

"And the barn's on fire?"

"Meow!"

"And it's right next to a propane tank and a hemophiliac baby holding a priceless portrait of the lost city of Atlantis?"

"Meow!"

The boy petted the cat. He turned to the girl. "Too bad cats are too dumb to know anything. Like cats can talk to people!"

The two of them giggled childishly. In the distance, an explosion is heard.

Gir giggled at the scene. He turned to the lamp placed on the couch.

"They said 'barn'!"

He rolled on the floor laughing, tears welling up in his eyes. Danny and Dib watched from the kitchen table, Danny with a strange look on his face.

"So wait, this robot used to work for that alien guy?"

Dib sighed. "Yes."

"This alien, you say, that was trying to take over the world?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

Danny stared at him. "You aren't _really _crazy, are you?"

Dibs' eye twitched. Danny held his hands up, sensing he had struck a nerve. "I'm kidding! I believe you."

Dib sighed. "Thank you. That gets a little tiring after a while."

"Sorry." he turned to Gir, who was dancing with the lamp as a pop music video played. "He showed up this morning?"

"At three o' clock. He just collapsed, it looked like he had went through a jet engine or something."

Gir turned to him. "Spinney plane thing went 'VROOOOOOMMM!'" He made the noise, arms held out as to imitate a plane. Dib sighed a bit. "I guess I'm to blame."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Well, I did kill him."

These words echoed in Girs' mind. He froze, dropping the lamp onto the floor, a cascade of glass crashing on the floor.

"_I did kill him."_

Again.

"_I did kill him."_

It was like a broken record, each repetition like fire to the robot's soul.

"_I DID kill him..._"

Gir tackled Dib from his chair, eyes an angry red, guns and saws extending from his head and chest.

"_YOU TOOK MY MASTER AWAY!" _he screeched, knives slashing at the boys' face, leaving small cuts all around. If not for Dib's arm length, he would have been seriously scarred. Gir blasted the guns, leaving fist sized scorch marks on the kitchen floor around Dib. A fiery outline.

"_YOU...took...my master away..._" he broke off into heavy sobs, weapons retreating back into his hull. Danny finally pulled the small android off of Dib, laying him on the floor, as the metallic child rocked in a fetal position. Dib got up, staring at Gir. It was with a look of half horror, and at the same time, painful empathy. Gir did not look at them, but spoke softly, sobs intermingled.

"_You had to...He was hurting you..._"he sniffled. "_But...he was my master...he cared for me...I loved him..._" he sobbed softly, face buried in the beige carpet.

Dib and Danny looked at him, staring sadly. He was so much like a little child.

"Come on, we're supposed to meet Sam and Tucker." Danny put his hand on Dibs' shoulder. Dib turned around. Just as he did this, Gaz descended the stairs, holding a large, black book. Her hair was longer than when she was younger, now shoulder length.

"Gaz?" Dib asked.

"What?" She barked. She hadn't had her coffee.

"Um...could you watch Gir while we're gone?"

Gaz glanced at the sobbing robot, walking to the kitchen. "Sure."

"Thanks!" and they left.

-

Technus and Zim stood at a floating chalkboard, each brandishing a piece of chalk. They were, despite their mutual like for each other, arguing.

"No! Listen bubby, we should access the Pentagon! From there, we can link to every computer in the world, and with that 'special' power, it should be an easy task." he drew a crude doodle of the two of them wearing crowns and standing on the earth, next to a diagram of a computer.

Zim was unimpressed. "You simple human. Zim's plan is _far _more good than yours!"

Technus blinked. "'Far more good'?"

"Yes, have you ear mites? We shall go to my base, and from there, access the Irken mainframe. Using the might of the Irken armada, we will launch an all out assault on the humans, and reign supreme over them like the wiggly things that they are! WIGGLY AND FULL OF POOP! POOOOOP!"

Technus scowled. "I, Technus, will not be contradicted!" The two of them glared at each other.

-

Rudy leapt from the chalky tree he stood on, looking at his map. "Well, this should be the chalk board!" He drew a portal. He poked his head out.

"No, I, ZIM, shall command the Irken elite and crush the crushy humans!"

"No, I, TECHNUS, will spread my infallible mind across the internet, and then the universe!"

"Yeah, well you're ugly!" Zim rebutted.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

They then turned to the small boy who was gawking at them in fear.

"DON'T EAVESDROP!" they screamed, and Rudy, needing no further encouragement, pulled his head back in and wiped away the portal. Technus turned to Zim. "Rude little child..."

-

Rudy sat on the grass. Snap knelt down. "What's the matter, bucko? Wrong board?"

Rudy stared, still shaken. "Very wrong..."

-

Reina stood on the rooftop, invisible, looking down at Dib and Danny as they left. She sighed.

"Our fate is in their hands..."


	11. Friend?

To everyone reading this, I am totally sorry for any inconvenience that my lack of writing has caused. My life has been in absolute turmoil as of yet, riddled with problems and family calamities, my father is in jail, and I am torn between guilt and justification. That being said, you must realize I have not been in the mood to write, and inspiration's hawk has left for the most part. However, you are in luck, as she has left one of her eggs for me to fry and make into a tasty omelet. This may be the only chapter I write for a while, so savor its' taste, however rare it may be. I do not own Invader Zim, and I do not own Butch Hartman's creations, so do not sue me, either owner, if you happen to read this. For translating needs, go to the bottom of the page. Please, just don't let go of the dream, don't close your eyes. Stare into the abyss, and call out the name of your joy. Read on, my friends. Read on.

It was Technus that had come up with the plan, really. And it WAS a good plan. Since the two of them could not agree on which modus operandi to use, they decided to use both, creating a nigh-impermeable dual strike. Technus, from Zim's base, would upload him into the Massive's mainframe, bringing with Zim the might of the Irken armada. Back on Earth, Nicolai Technus would disable the world's military with a virus of his own invention, known as HAXXORS.VIR, and leave the planet defenseless against the alien onslaught. Efficient, diabolical, and genius. Zim himself had said "As hard as it is to believe, even Zim could not have devised such an evil plan." And if HE said he couldn't have done it, then it must be good.  
But that's not to say that our heroes weren't getting some reinforcements too.  
-

The Ghost Zone Prison; not a great place to be, needless to say. You didn't have to tell prisoner #48612, known also as Klemper. He sniffed sadly, tears lingering at the corners of his eyes. He had, unfortunately, made the mistake of hugging one of Walker's guards as he patrolled the ghost zone. Later, he found out he had broken rule #16'300 (No hugging of Ghost prison officials.), and had been sentenced to 300 years in minimum security, since Walker was in a good mood.  
He nibbled his oatmeal quietly, sitting at an empty table in the back. He sniffed, stirring his food "Nobody wants to be my friend..."  
"Saluton."  
Klemper looked over. Someone was sitting across from him now. He was lupine in appearance, and had the same green jump suit as every other prisoner in the facility. If you couldn't tell by now, it was Wulf. Klemper gasped happily. "Vi parolas Esperanton?"  
Wulf was startled. He had yet to meet someone who spoke in his native tongue, save for the human known as Tucker Foally, and he barely spoke it at all.  
"Kie vi lernas paroli Esperanton?"  
Klemper thought back. "Mi trovis unuj libroj. Mi estis enuigita."  
Wulf grinned knowingly. "Hodiaŭu, amiko, ni eviti. Amiko ekster helpos nin."  
Klemper grinned, excited. "Amiko?"  
BLAM!  
The walls of the ghost prison crumbled like sugar glass. As the dust cleared, a ghost, sitting in a floating orb, called orders to his 'soldiers'. He was strange in appearance to say the least. His hair was pale blond, and long, reaching well past his shoulders. He wore a white, glowing robe, and his nails were sharp and grey. His eyes were glowing yellow, similar to the color of his hair, and his pupils were triangular. Hooded figures snatched up every prisoner in the cafeteria, including Klemper and Wulf. In less than a minute, it was over. A guard stared blankly at the empty room, shocked and somewhat worried. He sighed.  
"So...who's going to tell Walker?"  
-

Okay, here is the translated dialogue.  
Hello.  
You speak Esperanto?  
Where did you learn to speak Esperanto?  
I found some books. I was bored.  
Today, friend, we escape. A friend outside will help us.  
Friend?


	12. Viral Infection, Divine Intervention

Okay, look, I am WELL AWARE you've been more than patient waiting for this thing. But my life has been busy, and if you've read the last chapters' summary, you should know what's been on my mind. To top it all off, my great-grandmother is going to die within two months. Yeah, I've been REALLY WANTING TO WRITE.

I have been busy. I have pretty much run out of ideas. I'm going to try and write something. If you're reading this, I was able to make something and upload it. If not, then you're in some sort of alternate universe cause this doesn't exist.

I don't own Danny. I don't own Zim. I don't own Canada, but I should. YOU HAD BETTER COMMENT YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARDS!

-

Technus was beside himself. Not literally, mind you, but he was very happy, rest assured. He had been told that the Irkens were technologically advanced, but this was beyond his wildest dreams! Casual space travel, hologragic simulators, matter generators, and so much more!

"It's just like LSD, only cheaper!" he giggled, fingers running over the keyboard at lightening speed. Zim stood in the scanner rigged up by Technus himself. It was similar to a flatbed scanner, but instead of simply taking the image onto the computer, it actually downloaded the matter on said scanner into a cyberspace cache, and it could then, from there, be put into an email or downloaded via USB port.

"Okay, Zimmy, I'm ready to upload you!"

"Well it's about time..."

"What?"

"Nothing." he muttered.

"That's what I thought...bitch."

"Whore."

This banter aside, Technus slipped on some fancy orange goggles, pushing the main lever up on the console. "This might hurt a bit, just so you kn-

"JUST DO IT, ALREAD-AAAAAAGGGGHHH!"

Zim flickered in the pink light, clutching his head in agony. In a beam of light, he flew into the scanner, and then was simply a cute little icon on the desktop.

"Alright, bubby, hang onto your teeth!" he said to no one in particular, pulling the lever.

The Zim.vir icon beeped as it went into the digital envelope and the words 'FILE SENT' flashed across the screen in Irken font. Zim was off, and in less than five minutes, he was sitting in the Tallests' server on the Massive. Unfortunately, it was Tallest Purple who was online at the time.

"Lesse..." he mumbled. "Stupid activists filling up my spam box...Hey, what's this?"

He clicked on the most recently sent email, which contained a file marked 'FREE DONUTS'. Purple cheered, clicking it immediately.

"WHOO! DONUTS!" he squealed, a second window popping up. A video file began to play. Purple blinked.

Zim smiled deviously back at him, video flickering and going blank. The keyboard shot sparks and green light engulfed the room, and all the other rooms in the ship. Zim was lucky that the Tallests' computer had a direct link to every other system on the ship. Along with this, much to the misfortune of the Tallest, it also was linked to every ship in the Armada. Every ship came to a screeching halt, turning and hurtling towards Earth some 20 lightyears away.

"WTF IS GOING ON?" Red screamed, falling out of the shower, his naked royalness tumbling out the door and under the bed. (Just for you Red fangirls...)

"I...don't know!" Purple stammered, sprinting from the computer, sobbing.

-

While these events traversed, Danny and Co. had a relatively normal day. Danny recieved a wedgie from Dash, as did Dib, making him an official 'unpopular' kid of school. Sam had a salad for lunch, and Tucker discovered the legendary peep hole into the girls locker room. Needless to say, some had better luck than others.

And as they walked home, something seemed...off.

"Shh, act normal..." Danny whispered, turning and heading for the bushes I was si-OH MY GOD!

WHAM!

"And stop following me!" he called to a rather bruised author who retreated to the safety of his telescope-wielding hovercart, cloaked of course.

Now, where was I? Oh yes.

Danny gasped as blue mist hissed from his mouth. A ghost was near.

"Danny Phantom!" called a voice from the air. "And White Scythe!"

Danny immediately went ghost, holding his fists up. "Sam, Tucker, get down!"

But they didn't move; they didn't even flinch. It was as if they were frozen in...

"Who the hell is White Scythe?" Dib asked aloud to no one in particular.

"You are, or rather, you will be." Reina stated, settling into a visible spectrum.

"Who are you?" Danny demanded, "And why are you here?"

"Please, child, I come in peace." she stated, layering her voice with calming overtones. Danny lowered his fists. "Who are you?"

"I am Reina, daughter of Clockwork, and the White Keeper of Order."

"...Ok?" Danny stated, a confused look on his face. Dib too, was equally puzzled. Reina smiled, understanding.

"Come, terrible things are afoot, and I must assist you in your struggle." she stated seriously, opening a portal into the Ghost Zone.

"What struggle?" Dib asked.

"All will be answered...in time." she said vaguely, stepping through the vortex. Wordlessly, the two teens followed, the portal sealing itself.

-

There, I did it. I'd better get like ten comments on this thing.


	13. The Start of Something Horrible

Hello, you little things. I'm submitting a chapter. Once you've recovered from your heart attacks, continue reading.  
Many things have happened since the writing of the last chapter. My great-grandmother has passed. I need not your condolences, her death was peaceful, and she lived a long life. I prefer to honor her memory by celebrating her life, not mourning her death.  
Anyhow, You can thank TheGhostHybrid for getting me to write. I have a feeling some of you may have forgotten about me, but if you read this, review, criticize, comment, whichever.  
I own absolutely nothing.

Blue. That was the first thing you'd see if you were Danny or Dib. The next thing would be the massive, grey planet, purple rings wrapped around the cratered surface. Then, once you looked down, you would see a seemingly endless stretch of mirrored floor, which looked seemingly infinite. It wasn't, however. Infinity is flat, dull, and boring. This floor, however, gave the impression of infinity better than infinity actually would normally. And I thank Douglas Adams, may he rest in peace, for that wonderful description.  
Reina flapped upwards into the void, looking rather ominous right then.  
"White Scythe and Danny Phantom, I welcome you to the Ethereal."  
The two of them blinked. "Okay..."  
"You do not know it, but great troubles are coming, and you will require my assistance if you are to face them."  
"Okay..."  
A large, circular vortex appeared before Reina. Within, horrible images flashed, most of which if I were to print them here, you would smash your monitor in horror.  
"I have foreseen that which is to come if you are ill equipped to face the challenge. A war of mortals and ghosts, the coming of many evils, and the destruction of all that is good and pure in this world..."  
Danny and Dib stared awestruck into the vortex. Spoke Dib, "Holy fuck..."  
Reina nodded. "Well put. In this place, time is nonexistent. You will be trained for many moons, yet you will not age, and time outside of this place will not have moved."  
"Like in DragonballZ!" exclaimed Danny.  
"Dragon-what?"  
"Um...never mind."  
Reina closed the portal. She touched down a few feet from the two confused teenagers. "I am aware that this is much to process, but it is imperative that you are ready for the trials to come."  
Danny raised himself up. "How do we know you're really on our side? For all we know, you could just be keeping us from stopping these things from happening!"  
"I believe I can answer that question."  
Danny turned (in Dib's mind, 'Heh, purdy girl.') to see a familiar face.  
"Clockwork!"  
"Yes, I think we've clarified who I am. And yes, Reina is my daughter, so you can trust her."  
Danny nodded. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure that this wasn't some convoluted ploy by Vlad or someone."  
Clockwork smiled. "Good, you're thinking for once in your life. Now, I'll leave you with her. I'm hoping you'll learn something instead of just gawking, like SOMEONE."  
"What? Dib, hey!" Danny smacked the bespectacled paranormalist upside the head. He looked around suddenly. "Wha? I was listening! I guess..."  
Clockwork was gone before Dib had finished talking. Reina struck her staff against the ground, a loud clacking breaking the silence.  
"Come, now! We've much to do, and all the time in the cosmos to do it in!"  
-

Klemper looked awed around the massive amphitheater. Great, blight lights floated all about the ceiling, white icicles gleamed under the huge, stained glass windows, and ghosts and beings of all kinds and places hurried about in a camp of sorts. It was all very...overwhelming.  
"Where are-" he started, before being cut off by the being in the floating dome above them.  
"Friends, ghosts, and other beings!" it called. "I have brought you here for a very important purpose!"  
"To fix a toilet?" asked one.  
"To sell cookies and miscellany?"  
"To eat pie!?"  
"NO! You silly little things!" it scolded. "To fight the coming evil which threatens our worlds!"  
A slight panic came over the crowd. The creature put its hands out. The crowd became silent once more.  
"I will admit! Individually, the most of you are not as powerful as I'd like!"  
More clamor.  
"But!" he shouted. "Together...United! We are stronger than any evil!"  
"Why should we do what you want!?" shouted an angry voice.  
"Then you would rather be oppressed by Walker!? Be made slave by that which has been foretold to enslave both mortal AND ghost!? If there are among you those who would prefer to continue with this pattern of occurrences, then leave now, I will not stop you!" The doors opened, and he pointed calmly to them.  
No one moved.  
"Then you are willing to fight? To come together, ghost, angel, abstract, united and powerful, and rise up against this force!?"  
The crowd shouted with a will all too strong. The creature waved his hands, and there was silence.  
"Some of you ask who I am? My name is Khe, and I hail from the Meekrobian underworld!"  
"You are from Meekrob?" called a voice.  
"Yes, and with my guidance, you shall all be free, and be slave to no one, forevermore!"  
The crowd exploded.  
-

The Massive's computer droned dully. "Approaching Milky Way galaxy, destination shall be reached in seven hours."


	14. Fury Of The Abandoned

It returns.

-Xi.

-

"_In only the strongest light can a great shadow pass unseen."_

_-Meekrobian Proverb._

_-_

Agony seared every inch of his skin, and his eyes steamed inside of his skull. Metallic tendrils dug at Red's flesh, scraping, drilling, seeking all means of torture at the call of their master. Zim scowled on the screen, only the barest hint of a twisted grin on his face. The Tallest's screams echoed in the chambers, and Purple whimpered in horror, bound in the corner with a pair of used underwear as a gag.

Zim, during his life, had been delusional and arrogant. He assumed that, despite overwhelming evidence to the contrary, the Tallest prized him over all others, and that he deserved that position. Upon death, however, all delusions, psychological flaws, and the like, are left behind in the physical mind, rendering the soul a pure avatar of the persona.

Zim realized that the Tallest wanted him dead. He realized they lied had to him, and that they hated him. He knew this quite well now. But that was beside the point.

He had the darkness now. Death had rendered him cunning, heartless, powerful. He was finally the black, cruel, invincible being that he had pictured himself as during life. It was bliss. To be as you see yourself was true freedom, Zim knew this. His will would not be denied, not now, not ever.

Zim let Red fall to the ground, a form of sobbing, burned flesh, wearing only a few bits of cloth and metal. Zim let a tendril raise Red's face up to the monitor, tears of pain flowing in the green light.

"My _beloved _Tallest, what a _pleasure _it is to be in your presence once more," Zim scowled down at the quivering beings before him. "It seems the figureheads aren't as powerful as they lead on, are they?"

Red bit his lip, spat at the monitor, and swore. _"T'raktia plox, kitikt!"_

Zim wrapped a thick coil of wires around his scorched neck, wrapping them tightly. As Red flailed in the air, nearly naked, Purple gave a muffled cry of terror. Zim swelled, eyes burning.

"_I have found life in death and strength in the ultimate weakness. I have powers that you __**insects **__could only dream of! From the cold void I have come to reek vengeance on those who cast me aside, and I assure you, my __**Tallest, **__that long after you have died, my name will ripple across time and space after yours have faded from all memory!" _he screamed, whipping Red against the far wall. The snapping of several vertebrae could be heard, as Red lay paralyzed on the polished floor, and Purple lay sobbing in fear.

Zim could feel the Earth nearing. It would be only a few hours, and he would be upon them. Dib would feel first hand the wrath of his true form. And then the universe would fall to his will.

-

From the void, Dib and Danny stepped onto the wet concrete, as rain fell from the sky above. Reina stood on the blue plane beyond, image fading as the tear in space closed.

"Fight well, young ones," she bowed her head. "It is in your hands."

She faded to a dim spattering of blue light, eventually fading all together. Dib, a ring of white light passing over him, stood in the rain, hair black and matted with sweat and water. Danny looked to the sky, face emptied of feeling. 6 months of endless training will do that to you.

"Funny, being back after we just left," Dib noted, pale eyes like the sky above him. Danny nodded in agreement.

"Think anyone'll notice?" Dib queried, walking underneath a large store front, Danny following soon thereafter.

"What?"

"The whole goatee thing. You might want to shave before going back."

Danny smiled. "What goatee?"

Looking back, Dib realized that Danny's goatee had seemingly gone. He could guess how.

"Only shows up when I go ghost," Danny explained. "A trick Reina showed me."

"Clever," Dib admitted. "I might try-

A set of TV's in a store front echoed the news report. On screen, a lime green house stomped through the neighborhood, firing beams of light, people frying in its wake.

"_A robotic house has seemingly come to life and is terrorizing the streets of..." _it cut out for a moment. "_Local police show no progress in stopping the thing, and casualties continue to mount. More news will follow as we continue this story. I'm Chet Youbetc-_

The cable went out suddenly. From Dib's new house, a dark cloud, darker than the asphalt, had formed over it, green lightning striking in rapid recession. Dib and Danny both blanched. Two crises, both equally urgent. They looked to one another.

"I'll take out the house, you go check on Gaz and GIR." Dib exclaimed.

"But it's your hou-

"I used to live where that thing is, that was Zim's base! I need to see why it's up and gone crazy!" Dib explained. "Call my cell when you find out what the problem is."

Danny nodded, turning invisible. Only seconds later, Danny Phantom, glowing slightly brighter, flew towards the house. Dib, also vanishing, soared through the sky as a white/orange streak, hair spike still visible in the glare.

-

Medea, from the shadows, watched the two ghosts fly off in different directions. She smiled.

_This is going to be fun..._


	15. Allies, Revelations, and Doom

As Danny and company had gone, Gaz, who was babysitting GIR, had decided to look through a box marked 'OLD BOOKS', not yet unpacked. Most were old science manuals, technical schematics, but at one point, Gaz came across an interesting looking book, bound in what could be leather, or tanned human skin.

"Necronomicon. By Abdul Alhazred," she read aloud. "Translated by John Dee."

She raised one eyebrow. Now _how _did she miss this being in the house? In the living room, GIR squealed, drawing with chalk on a large sheet of construction paper, roughly 2 square meters.. She disregarded this, and opened the book to a random page. It read:

_**DEAD SLEEPING IS HE IN R'LYEH**_

_**DREAMLESS FOR AEONS, THROUGH OTHERS**_

_**HE DREAMS**_

_**THAT IS NOT DEAD WHICH CAN ETERNAL LIE**_

_**AND WITH STRANGE AEONS EVEN DEATH MAY DIE**_

Gaz flipped past this, eventually stopping on a page, depicting a strange version of the pentagram, or what seemed similar to one. It had three lines intersecting, each of different lengths, and at each end a symbol was placed in a small circle. Above this, it read:

_**THE AGELESS**_

Gaz was curious to say the least. She glanced over to GIR with his chalk. She walked over.

"Hey GIR, mind if I use this?" she picked up a piece of chalk, flipping the paper over. GIR giggled, and nodded, tossing a piece of chalk into his mouth, chewing crudely. Gaz shuddered.

She quickly drew the symbol, only checking the book twice. She read aloud the inscription beneath it.

"Massive, from the Aether, come. Power from the void, come. Ageless titan, long since forgotten, through memory, I bid you come!"

The pentagram began to glow, the drawing burning the paper away and scorching itself onto the wooden floor beneath. Grey light, if there was such a thing, poured from the circle, and the sky outside the window darkened. Gaz grinned.

"Cool."

-

Dib was still enthralled by the fact that he could fly. It seemed as if all his body was energy, and that gravity was irrelevant. It was difficult to explain, but he didn't need to. But it wasn't the time for happiness. People were dying.

As he descended to the familiar streets, people ran past, screaming, some wounded, some carrying wounded. Dib went intangible, flying through the crowds fleeing, and into the rampaging house. He stood in the living room, which was disheveled. The painting over the couch had snapped in two, and the couch had flipped on its side.

"What's this?" came a voice, nasally and oddly Jewish. "There's another Halfa now? Oh, circuits, they must be breeding!"

Dib looked for the source of the voice. "Who are you, and how are you controlling Zim's base?"

A screen opened from the wall. Technus grinned wickedly upon it.

"Ah, you must be Dib! Zim's told me so much about you."

Dib opened his mouth to rebuttal, but his blood suddenly went cold. Ice cold. Zim. He'd killed him. Hadn't he? How could he-

"Zim's a ghost?"

Technus cackled. "And then some, bubby." Claws descended from the mesh of wiring above Dib, glowing green. Dib clapped his hands, loosing a blast of spectral energy. The tentacles short circuited in the wake of the blast, falling to the floor. From the wall, spider-gnomes crawled, firing lasers from their 'eyes'. Running along the wall, Dib's hair glowed white. Spinning like a hedgehog, he sliced through the robots, and springing from his roll, fired a series of ecto-shots from his fingers, a la spirit gun. Technus still smiled.

"Impressive! You're almost as annoying as that Danny!" Technus faded out, and the screen was replaced with a timer readout. "Let's see how you deal with a level 3 core breach!"

Dib flew at the wall, intangible, only to find it oddly solid. It glowed gray. Dib could only guess that Technus had rigged some sort of anti-ghost shielding. He was, in essence, trapped.

"Oh, son of a-

**BOOM!**

**-**

The Meekrobian Khe, (from chapter 13) hovered before a screen. On it, a Vortian, donned in green goggles, sat next to a floating pen-like thing.

"You will assist us?" Khe spoke, inside his floating chair.

The Vortian Lard Nar smiled. "Any enemy of the Irken Empire is an ally of the Resisty. You have our support."

Khe glowed noticeably brighter. "Thank you."

A winged humanoid cut the link. Khe turned to her. "Who's next?"

"The Isolus."

"Call them up."

-

Zim smiled. It was not a good thing. Purple was on his knees, hands bound, pleading for his life.

"_Please, Zim, I'll do anything! _I'll give you the encryptions to the Mass-

"I have already decoded your entire mainframe," interrupted Zim. "You're not getting through..."

Metal coils began to descend onto Purple. He sobbed.

"No, there's got to be something! I'll make you sandwiches! Brush your teeth! I'll give you our jobs!"

Zim smiled. That was the one.

"You'd give me control of the empire? Just so I'd spare your worthless life?"

"Yes! Yes, just don't hurt me!" he quivered, bowing on the floor. In a pile of tapestries, Red was still alive. Barely.

"_Traitor..."_, he rasped, blood pooling around his head. Zim didn't acknowledge him.

Zim lifted Purple's head with a silver coil, eyes glowing from the darkness.

"You will contact the Control Brains. If they do not give the Empire to me...torture would be an understatement of what I have planned. Yes?"

"Yes! Yes, thank you Zim! Sweet, merciful Zim, thank you..." Purple groveled, bowing repeatedly. Zim called up a communications console from the floor. He unlocked it.

"Call only the Control Brains. I _will _be watching."

Purple's shackles were released, and he hobbled to the console, tears still bright in his eyes. "Yes, master, yes."

Zim smiled. "I like the sound of that."


	16. Ascension and Descent

The smoldering ruins of what was Zim's base lay lodged inside nearby buildings, as black smoke wafted in the air, a metallic smog. As it cleared, a figure, arms extended, stands floating in the air, inside a ball of white energy. Dib struck his hands together, and the shield dissipated, collapsing into a ring of light before coiling into his left hand.

Dib's coat billowed in the wind, and his glasses, glowing white with energy, slowly dulled and paled.

"Darn it, I bet he left the house before blowing it up."

He was right, as a matter of fact. With a sullen face, his body began to glow with light. In a flash, he was gone, passing through the void towards his house. (A/N: IE, he teleported, for the stupids who don't understand.)

-

"**TALR'YKOTH T'LRO G'QETKIT!"**

Shrieking voices echoed from the void in the floor. Gaz watched with morbid awe, GIR giggled at the loud noises. Danny burst through the door, flying in and hovering in the hallway.

"What the heck is that!?"

The vortex surged, loosing forth a blast of lightning, which immediately pummeled GIR repeatedly with shockwave after shockwave. He slammed into the wall, eyes flashing between blue, red, and yellow. They went gray then, and the small android fell to the ground, lifeless, clanging against the floor like an empty tin can.

The swirling wormhole sealed, leaving a scorch mark on the floor, which stank of sulfur and rain. Gaz, hair sticking up, rushed over to GIR, followed by Danny.

"What _was _that?"

"Some nameless force summoned from the darkest book of all the universe." Gaz explained calmly, picking GIR up by the head and shaking him.

"...Okay?" his eyebrows rose in confusion. GIR flailed suddenly as his eyes flashed bright cyan.

"WHOO! I 'sploded!" he squealed, falling to the ground again and rolling around on the floor. Danny and Gaz watched the miniature robot spiral around the corner, and up the stairs.

**SLAM!**

The front door flew open, followed by the footsteps of a hundred or so decorators, caterers, and florists. Followed by Medea, Vlad, Prof. Membrane, and Jack Fenton.

Danny gasped, vanishing, and leaving the house as quickly as possible. Membrane noted the horrific mess.

"Daughter, what happened here?"

"Inter-dimensional vortex that nearly brought about a being from beyond."

"...HA! You ARE my funny child!" he laughed jovially, "But we've got to get this place ready for the wedding by tomorrow!"

"Wedding?" she asked, not really caring.

"Yes, Mr. Masters and the soon to be Mrs. Masters' wedding, from Chapter 4, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that chapter. I should probably go back and re-read that." she nodded, skimming through a pamphlet, marked 'W.H.R.E Script'.

"And we'd better clean up those pieces of wall #4 too!"

"Myep."

-

"Th-the control brains want to see you, m-master," Purple stuttered, moving sideways quickly.

Zim moved the screen he was possessing to face the screen displaying the control brains, which was a tad redundant.

"_Zim, we were told your PAK had ceased to function."_

"I exist on a higher plane, higher than even you, O Control Brains."

"_Is that so? Because from what we know, you are still a worthless defective, and a parasite to the Empire, even now after death."_

Zim's eye twitched violently, and green energy surged around his hands. _**"You small creatures! You would dare taunt that which even you cannot understand!?" **_he hissed, _**"I have the Armada under my control! I could destroy you from orbit, I could destroy every fool who dare mocked my power! **_True, very true, in that old life, I was ignorant, weak, shortsighted. But I have ascended. And if my demands, my birthright as this being, are not met, I will destroy you and any Irken force that dares oppose me! _**You will perish like bugs under my will!"**_

The control brains glowed red in their mass of wires. They were frighteningly silent.

"_Very well, Zim. You may have control of the Empire. But you will fall under your own means. This, we promise you. You are, and always will be, a defective. You cannot escape this."_

Zim, in a blind fury, whipped a thick steel cord at the screen shattering it.

"_**I WILL NOT BE DENIED! I AM THE SUPREME BEING! All will fall before me! ALL LIFE WILL FALL BEFORE ME!"**_

And he let out a shrieking cry.

-

Gir sat in Gaz's room, eyes glowing cyan in the darkness.

Then red.

"**I am awake. The mission must be complete. I must prepare for the coming Invasion."**

Then cyan.

"Where's my moose? I wanna be a moose dog!"

Then bright, glowing yellow.

"_Curious. This new form has two voices within it. My decent into this mind has split the two. I lack full control, but that will come as I gather memory. I sense great potential in this form."_

Then cyan as Gaz entered.

"GIR? You're gonna stay in here while dad helps with the wedding, right?"

"Hee hee, you said 'weenie."

"...No, I...oh, just stay here, alright?"

And she left, footsteps sounding.

Then red again.

"**The invasion..."**


	17. The End

Okay, guys, because trearoos, one of my commentators, DEMANDED that I finish the story, I am posting the long awaited finale to the story! Get ready for those hats to get blown away!

HERE. WE. GOOO!

Reina and Madea are sisters. Madea uses the ring during, which Vlad thought allowed the unlocking of her true form so they could rule together, to instead steal the ghostly essence of Vlad, leaving him near-dead.

Danny and Dib try and fight her demonic form, but she proves too powerful, and readies for the final blow. But then the Armada arrives and starts to kill everyone on the planet. The Resisty shows up and a really cool intergalactic space battle takes place. The Meekrobian ghost single-handedly destroys Medea, but is shocked when her destruction does not cause his ascension to the next plane of existence, as prophesy fortold. Specifically, a great evil born from a halfling's essence would rise, causing much death and sorrow.

At that point. Nightmare Bitters, having escaped Dib's head upon his receiving his powers, now infused with ghostly energy tears a hole through the Ghost Zone and into reality, killing about a third of the people on the planet.

Zim's destroyed, yadda yadda, the demon inside GIR fights her and wins, and everyone lives happily ever after. The end.

If you want a better ending, one of you can write it yourself.

I'm sorry, I can't complete this properly. I've grown too far away from the show. If any of you out there want to have a go at finishing it, then by all means do it, you have my blessing.

It's very definitely that I'll be leaving the site. I have no interest in writing any of these things anymore.

I'm sorry for the disappointment this is going to cause.

Goodbye.

-Xi.


End file.
